Something To Live For
by Husker97
Summary: What could be worse then living in a Zombified world? How about having such a bad head injury you can't even remember your own name? Join our young survivor as he struggles to remember who he is while staying alive in a world of flesh eaters. P.S I don't own any original Walking Dead characters, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

A stabbing pain was the first thing that greeted me. Right after that, was the greater pain in my side. The sun stung my eyes when I finally opened them. I groaned as I agonizingly rolled onto my back. Small, sharp objects poked my back causing me to sit up slowly. Pieces of glass were all around me. The source of all the glass was a wrecked jeep that crashed into a tree a few feet away from me. That one tree and the entire area were surrounded by more trees. I was in a forest.

With one last long breath, I pushed myself to my feet. The Jeep's windshield was completely shattered and the front two wheels were slashed open. A black backpack was still on the floor of the car. Taking it out and opening it, I saw it had a number of useful tools. Including a buck knife, a Glock pistol, and a full canteen. Right at the bottom was a picture of a boy and a beautiful girl I didn't recognize. Her long, blonde hair fell on her shoulders, and it brilliantly complemented her ocean blue eyes.

The boy stood much taller, and he was lean. Auburn hair that almost fell to his eyes that were hazel. They looked like they were happy and in love. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the rearview mirror. My eyes almost popped out of my skull. Bringing the picture right beside my face, I realized a horrifying truth. The guy in the photo was me.

A large gash occupied the right side of my head. As soon as I touched it, the sharp pain I felt minutes ago came back with a vengeance. So much so that I got dizzy and had to sit down. The light of the midday sun shined on a small object that reflected and hit my eyes. Reaching out for it, I realized it was a piece of jewelry. A single Army dog tag to be exact. Only with a name on the front.

"Jack Roads," I whispered to myself.

The sounds of rustling leaves brought me to attention. What I expected to see was a cute, small woodland creature. The thing that did emerge was something straight out of my nightmares. A figure with pale, damaged skin, messy tangled blonde hair. It walked slow and growled like an animal. The most terrifying realization? It was the girl in the photo with me.

It's as if she was transformed into something not of this world. I found it hard to believe that she was still able to walk due to the slash across both her wrists. As she got closer to me, I drew the blade from the backpack. With a shaky breath, I drove the knife into her chest. When it looked like it didn't even phase her, I shoved her away. Only for her to slowly rise and continue stalking towards me.

With disgusting teeth and a soulless glare, the monster lunged at me. Despite her still being half my size, it was still fairly difficult to keep her at bay. The horrifying features were even worse up close. Even though the blade was still in my hand, I froze at the site of this beast. It's as if my brain couldn't reach signal to tell my arms to move. When the monster almost got one good bite out of my neck; in a second of panicked rage, I drove the knife straight into her brain.

She fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. With several large huffs of breath, I threw up whatever was in my system. Afterward, I staggered back to the jeep and collapsed in the front seat. That's when I realized something else, the seatbelt on the driver side was completely torn. What the hell happened here?

A blood-curdling shriek brought me to my senses. The pitch black darkness that greeted me suggested that I had fallen asleep. Several monstrous groans came after the scream. The source of the scream sounded like a young child.

'Ignore it, it's got nothing to do with you.'

Turning over, I placed one hand on my ear and pressed my head against the seat to block out the noise. When the screaming didn't stop, I pressed harder. I'm sure help will come for his soon.

"Please, help me!" the voice cried.

Grabbing my knife and Glock, I jumped out of the jeep into the direction of the cry. What greeted me was three more of those monsters surrounding a tree. In the tree was a small figure that I couldn't get a good look at. Raising my blade, I took down the first one easily. The two others immediately turned their hungry gaze towards me. The sudden twinge of fear I felt earlier came back when I saw those terrorizing faces again. They both chomped hungrily as their arms reached for me.

All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared out of the trees and decapitated one of the creatures. Before tripping the second one and driving an object straight into its skull. Whoever it was then turned to look at me. As it got closer, I realized it was not only much smaller than me but also a girl. She was maybe five one, rough looking clothes and a cold stare to match. Her black, curly hair was tied into two ponytails. Her most noticeable feature was her hat; white with a blue cursive 'D'. When she was right in front of me, I finally found my words.

"Thanks."

I cried in pain as she kneed me in the groins before tripping my feet out from under me. Before I could even look back at her, she had my gun pointed directly at my face. She pulled the hammer back.

'Well, I guess this is it.'

"Clem, stop!"

A small boy suddenly stood over me while putting his hands out to stop the girl. He looked to be no older than ten. Light brown skin and an afro. The voice I recognized immediately as the young person in the tree a minute ago.

"Clem, this guy saved my life!"

She didn't say anything.

"Clementine, Please!" the boy pleaded.

The girl waited a full eight seconds. Then she slowly extended her hand out towards me. I was about to take it before she roughly grabbed the collar of my shirt. That was all I saw before being engulfed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself start to wake up. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw my bag resting against a rock. The handle to my blade sticking out of the top. My attempt to get to my feet was immediately proven useless when I realized my feet and hands were tied together. After looking around to make sure I was alone; I got on my stomach and started crawling to it.

"Don't even think about it." called a voice I didn't recognize.

The girl was sitting a few feet away from me. She had my Glock pointed at me with that same look on her face. I rolled to a sitting position and held my hands up in submission. The girl stood up and made her way over to me. When she finally got close enough, I realized she was African American. Her black, curly hair still tied in ponytails.

Despite the constant scowl that occupied her face, there was a certain beauty to her. In that weird, apocalypse hobo kind of way. Her eyes were hazel, like mine. Realizing I was staring, I broke eye contact and stared at the ground. The feeling of fingers tightening around my chin brought a sudden heat to my cheeks as the girl made me look at her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"M-my name's Jack... I think."

"You think? You don't know your name?"

"I don't remember anything after waking up on the ground. Right next to a wrecked jeep; then I saw a monster."

"Monster? I call them 'Walkers" she said.

"Walker? Huh, that's an original name."

She didn't look amused. I dropped my smile and awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you or the kid. So please, can you just let me go."

"His names AJ, and I don't like having strangers around him. So you're going to stay right here until I say so."

The girls then stood up and started walking away. A sudden burst of anger built in me as I called after her.

"I saved your kids life, so I think you can at least let me go. You owe me!"

With four long strides, she was right in front of me again. The Glock back in her hands as she got on one knee to look me in the eye again. She never broke eye contact as she placed the gun under my chin and pulled the hammer back.

"Maybe I could just shoot you right now, how about that?" she asked.

I shook my head wildly as a tear slid down my face. Call me a baby, but with the day I've had getting a gun pointed at you can put you over the edge.

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded.

Her features softened slightly as she saw my terrified look. She put the gun back in her pocket and pulled a knife from her side. I almost tried to crawl away because I thought she was going to cut me. But I felt the blade cut the ropes on my feet. My hands were still tied up as she again stood up and walked away. She called over her shoulder.

"Your hands stay tied until I can trust you. You're welcome."

I watched her leave. Never taking my eyes off her until she was out of sight.

"Wow," I sighed, "what a woman."

 **A/N: Hey everyone, this is Husker97 here. I just wanted to take this time to give you some backstory on why I write this story. I fell in love with this vide game series when I started playing it. The charecters were awesome, and I loved the action. In fact, I loved the charecter so much that I named my OC from my Lion King story's, Lee, after the games first avatar, Lee Everett. I miss that guy! Clementine is a likeable character too. I will admit I havent played season three of the Walking Dead all the way through. And I haven't played season four at all. But after seeing the trailer for the final season a few weeks ago, I couldn't get it out of my head! So for those of you who have already joined, thank you and I hope I can continue to please. Reviewes are always welcome, and I'll see you next time. P.S, if you want to check my Lion king Fanfic out, it's titled "Lee's Pride."**


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed before Clementine came back again. The little boy, AJ, was walking beside her. She had a large bag on her shoulder. After whispering something to AJ, he disappeared into the nearby woods. Clementine threw the bag down and unpacked it; taking out several cans that I couldn't read. AJ came back a few minutes later with large branches in his arms.

I watched as they set up camp. They built a fire out of stones and the branches AJ provided. Then they started cooking whatever was in the cans. Shortly after, the scent of beans and meat hit my nostrils as my mouth started to water. Both Clementine and AJ feasted next to the open fire as my stomach screamed in agony. Part of me wanted to just ask for a bite, but the other half knew better. After nearly getting my head blown off a few hours ago I didn't want to press my luck.

AJ retired to a small sleeping bag as the sunset and the moon came out. Millions of stars now decorated the night sky. The full moon dimly lit the ground of the forest. I was so caught up in admiring the beauty of the night I was almost caught off guard when Clementine made her way over to me.

With a can of food in hand, she stood over me with a neutral look on her face.

"I guess I should feed you. The last thing I need is for you to starve and come back to eat AJ and me."

I frowned, "Come back?"

She sighed, "If you die, you come back as a walker. That is unless you go down with a blow to the head."

Clementine kneeled down and scooped some of the food up before bringing it to my lips. Opening my mouth, it was filled with delicious pork and beans. Smiling happily for the first time all day I opened my mouth for the second bite. This continued until the can was completely empty.

"Thank you," I said with a happy sigh.

For the first time, she smiled.

"Don't mention it."

She brought out a knife the size of my forearm. A twinge of fear swept over me again when she leaned in closer to me. The smile on her face disappeared to be replaced with a terrifying look in her eye as her eyebrows dipped down to an angry glare.

"Let me make one thing clear. That boy is all I have left in the world. He and I have been through the worst horrors you could imagine. If you ever try to hurt him, you will wish those walkers had killed you when I get you. Am I clear?"

I nodded frantically, "Yes ma'am."

Clementine reached behind my back and cut my hands loose. I rubbed my wrists and smiled again. After putting the knife away, Clementine stood up and glared down at me.

"You don't seem to be too good at killing walkers. I could teach you if you like, but you do as I say if you travel with us. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded, "Good."

With that, she turned and started walking away. Only for her to stop in the middle of the clearing and turn back to me. She smiled again before speaking again.

"And by the way, Clementine's enough. I'm not a 'ma'am".


End file.
